Jiang Shi Shi
}} is the female viewpoint character from Wives, who replaced WanTing as the female protagonist. As the youngest daughter of JiangFamily, she was later revealed as the daughter of XueQing and ZhiZun and dated QingHong prior the series. Surviving from her apparent death, she becomes married with HanWen and shared an identical appearance with XiaoFan. Personality TBA Relations *Father: Huang Zhi Zun **Elder Sister: Huang Tian Qing **Eldest Brother: Huang Zheng Yu *Mother: Fang Xue Qing **Younger Brother: Fang Kai Yuan **Younger Sister-in-law: Bai Ke Xin * (step-son) *Unborn daughter (with HanWen) Jiang Family (adoptive) *Father: Jiang Hai Long *Mother: Liao Li Jun *Elder Sister: Jiang Mei Mei *Elder Brother-in-law: Bai Jia Ming *Elder Brother: Jiang Hao *Elder Sister-in-law: Xie Wan Ting In Law Lin Family (adoptive) *Lin Yi Tang (father) *Lai Qiu Ye (mother) *Lin Han Zhong (elder brother) *Chen Yu Xiu, Fang Kai Lin (sister-in-law) *Li Qing Hong (techically brother of the same age, ex-boyfriend and archenemy) * , Lin Ni Ke (nephew) Li Family *Li Zai Tian (father) *Huang Bi Feng (mother) *Cai Pei Zhen (elder sister) Friends *Sun An Qi *Hong Ying Zi *Lu Anna *Pang Guo Gan *Pang Guo Xian *Pan Jin Hua *Ma Li Sheng *Ma Li Ya *Ma Li Ya *HeiMu Gang *Zhang Si Wei Enemies *Yang Zhi Yuan *Zheng Ai Li *Heimu Zhe History *ShiShi first appeared in the first episode, advertising for an "action game" where she was fired from the director. During the night, ShiShi had an awkward encounter with HanWen and was reluctant in joining him for a pairing match. She owed a debt to him, which was resolved by QingHong. *TBA *With XiaoFan giving up on the relationship, ShiShi finally becomes married with HanWen, who was the last person to realise her health condition. A saddened ShiShi was comforted by HanWen after ZhiZun revealed her parentage and affirming her kinship with HaiLong and LiJun, who were convinced by HanWen with accepting the truth. Aside from her husband, ShiShi persuaded BaTian to believe that XiaoFan is innocent, who was blackmailed by AiLi and supported her mother from ZhiZun's attempts of taking over DaTong-Group, who faced retribution later on. Although showing interest in having children with HanWen, ShiShi was demoralised after she was unable to pregnant with her current health and despite assurance from HanWen, she left him for the sake of XiaoFan's future. ShiShi then disguised as the latter for the purpose of uncovering the truth and during the interactions with HanWen, she refused to admit her identity and denied said claim when HanWen suspected her. ShiShi rescued ZhiZun from HeiMu-Zhe and acknowledging him as a "father", who realised his wrongdoings and grieving over his death while forgiving his past mistakes. ShiShi reconciled with HanWen, who expressed rage towards her for hiding the truth after ZiYuan becomes a criminal for the attempted murder on HaiLong. ShiShi assisted her husband with protecting the now-recovered XiaoFan, who was involved in an accident previously from AiLi, who had impersonated XiaoFan's real identity and allowing the latter to reunite with her biological grandfather BaTian and uncovering the "Gold-Bars" that the deceased ZhiZun had left and brought XiaoShan to recuperate from her injuries while ZiYuan was subsequently shot to his death. A year later, ShiShi had fully nursed herself back health and ShiShi and HanWen had expected their first daughter and the couple was last seen relaxing in a park. (episode 218-256) References Trivia Category:Female Characters Category:Allies Category:Protagonist Category:Wives Category:Wives Characters Category:Jiang Family (Wives) Category:Huang Family (Wives) Category:Lin Family (Wives) Category:Li Family (Wives) Category:Married Characters Category:Original Characters